


Pretty Boy

by rebeccaofsbfarm



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn!AU, buck and eddie are porn stars, buck is still a sex addict, in it's most literal form, obviously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeccaofsbfarm/pseuds/rebeccaofsbfarm
Summary: Buck has been in the adult industry for a long time, and he loves his job. He lovessex. Then Eddie shows up, and he'sdefinitely straight, but the chemistry in their scenes is undeniable. How can Buck cope with breaking the cardinal rule of gay porn?Do not catch feelings for the straight dudes.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 202





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All I can say about this idea is that it escalated real quickly. Yes, this is obviously smut, but it will be a multi-chapter smut-filled masterpiece if I get this right. Also there will be _feelings_ , so you've been warned.
> 
> For lack of a better title inspiration, song is _Pretty Boy_ by Lennon Stella.

“Do I know you?” the man asks, leaning over the stool between them to get a better look at his face. Buck smirks. He always loves the way this conversation goes.

He’s tall and blond, sort of thinned out but still muscular. A swimmer’s body. He’s got glasses and long wispy hair that Buck is sure would be great to pull on with Buck’s cock in his mouth.

“I don’t know,” Buck says, sliding over to the empty stool. “What’s your name?”

“Matt,” the guy says, and he smiles. His eyes are blue and glazed over. He’s had a few drinks, but so has Buck.

“Hey Matt, I’m Buck,” he says, holding out his hand for a handshake. Buck uses his leverage to drag him closer, so he can get a good look at him. Now they are pressed shoulder to shoulder, “What do you think now, do we know each other?”

Matt leans in close and peers at him, still trying to place him. Buck notices that he’s focused on his birthmark that runs through his left eye, which is one of his trademarks. He pulls down the collar of his v-neck shirt to show one of the others, “What about this? Ring any bells?”

He stares at the tattoo on Buck’s chest, an intersection of a square, a triangle, and a circle, and he’s processing, then suddenly realization dawns and he is _embarrassed_ , which is exactly what Buck had hoped for.

“I see you like my work,” he says, and to his credit, Matt doesn’t flinch. Instead he looks him up and down, trying to recall what he looks like naked, because Matt _has_ seen him naked. He doesn’t doubt that.

“I’m not gay,” Matt says, and it’s so typical of these encounters that Buck just smiles. “I’m just curious.”

“Well, how curious are you?” Buck says, leaning forward with his hand on Matt’s thigh. He ducks into the curve of his neck and murmurs, “Want me to make you come again?”

And he says _again_ , because while they have never met before, he knows that Matt has seen his videos. By the flush running down his neck even now, he knows that Matt had watched him either fucking or being fucked, and that he had fucked himself to the sound of Buck’s moaning. It’s just one of a long list of things that turns him on, imagining people jerking off to him in the dark, imagining he’s with them. One scene between him and another man could spawn a thousand orgasms, and there’s something powerful in that.

Matt orders them two shots each, the ‘straight’ ones usually do, and then he tells him to follow him to the bathroom after a sixty-second head start. Buck makes it to the bathroom, and it’s blissfully empty, if a little dark. He preens in the mirror, fixing his hair, and waits. He counts to fifty-four, and then Matt is bodily dragging him into the handicapped stall and deftly locking the door. Matt is taller than him, and he pushes him against the wall in frustration. Matt is swiftly pulling off his shirt and licking up his sternum, and _god, it’s always the repressed ones that make things interesting_ , but he pulls him up by the chin and kisses him hard.

His tongue is pushing down Matt’s throat and it’s messy,, but so is _this_ , and it makes him hard, even after all of his experience, to make out in a public bathroom with a stranger. His hands are against Matt’s groin and he can feel his erection swelling through the denim. They struggle to each remove their jeans, to shove them down to their knees for access, and then their hands wrap around each other’s throbbing cocks.

Matt chuckles with awe, and Buck wonders if he really hasn’t done this before _. Is this his first time with a dick in his mouth?_ There might be a learning curve.

But then Matt drops to his knees and Buck is happy to give him the benefit of the doubt. Matt’s glasses fall down his nose as he licks the palm of his hand, and then he’s tentatively stroking Buck to his full length. Buck can’t resist. He pushes the head of his cock to Matt’s waiting lips and then he’s inside, _using_ Matt’s mouth to get himself off, and he’s not great but he’s surprisingly thorough.

Buck tangles his fingers in Matt’s hair and pulls him down until his entire length is against the back of his throat. He takes it like a pro, which Buck can say quantifiably, because he’s been doing this professionally for years. Matt barely even gags, and doesn’t hesitate, just sucks in air and then goes at it again.

He hears somebody come in, and Matt gets distracted, nervously pulling off, so Buck pulls his head back by his hair and curses, “I didn’t say you were done.”

Matt seems surprised when Buck smacks the length of his cock against his cheek, then gestures to his balls, “Come on baby, suck.”

And then he is delighted to find that this supposedly _straight_ man is taking his balls into his mouth and sucking, his tongue tapping furiously against the swollen bulbs. Buck drags his cock against Matt’s swollen lips before pressing inside again, and Matt seems reinvigorated, his hand stroking the length while his mouth sucks on the head, and it’s been _days_ since Buck has come without the help of a pill, so he pulls Matt’s head back and stares into his blue eyes through his fogged glasses, watching them turn black as he comes down his throat, choking him, before he swallows it.

“You _liked_ that didn’t you?” Buck smiles as Matt opens his mouth to show that he had swallowed everything. “Fuck, maybe we should see what else you like straight boy.”

Buck ends up in situations like this often enough that he is prepared with travel-size packets of lube that he keeps in his pocket with his condoms. He pulls out one of the packets and rips it open with his teeth. When Matt sees what he has, he looks cautious, but doesn’t stop him. Instead he allows Buck to push him face-first against the wall. Buck gestures so he puts his foot up onto the toilet seat and he grabs his thighs, spreading them wide.

“Hey Matt, you ever come without touching your cock?” he asks, and Matt shakes his head. “Well consider this your first lesson. You’re lucky, I usually charge for this service.”

His fingers slicked up, he strokes the crevice between Matt’s ass cheeks, feeling him pucker when he touches his asshole, and then he presses in. He remembers how much this hurt the first time, so he distracts Matt with a hard bite to his shoulder to distract from the pain. He cries out, and it encourages Buck to finger him harder, holding him against the wall and moving faster, adding another finger. He is searching for the place of self-discovery, the one that helped him turn over a new leaf, and then he finds it, and Matt is _screaming_ now. He uses his free hand to cover his mouth, not wanting to be interrupted this close to the finish. Matt bites down on the palm of his hand, and it only encourages him. He is probing closer and closer until he feels Matt sink against his fingers. He has come all over the wall, and his body goes slack.

Buck chuckles, then guides him to sit down on the toilet, steadying him for a moment, before pulling his pants back on. Matt thanks him, and he wonders if he did more than fuck him tonight. Regardless, he’s not about to stick around for the afterglow.

He’s out of the bar and walking back to his place before Matt can catch his breath. On his way home, he checks his call sheet for the next day, which has a painfully early start time, and checks to see who he’ll be working with. Usually he likes to Google the other model to see what he’s working with, but when he Googles the name, nothing comes up.

He groans, because usually when this happens, the model is new to the industry and it’s going to be a chore to break him in. Especially if he’s straight and not as easily led as Matt-from-the-Bar. When he gets home, he showers off the grime of bathroom sex before climbing into bed, trying to get rest for his shoot in the morning.

* * *

“What have I told you Buck? At least 24-hours before filming; _no_ booze, _no_ sex.”

He walks into the studio, prepared after a fresh morning enema, and drinking a sugar-free Red Bull. Coffee is a definite no-go on shoot days. He is wearing sunglasses indoors because the stage lights are bright and he has not fully recovered from the night before. His producer, Mike, who he’s worked with before, is giving him a hard time for not following the industry rules of thumb.

“Listen Mike, I’m a professional. I can get it done,” Buck reminds him, and heads off to wardrobe to figure out what he’s wearing. He’s found that he’s method, in that once he’s out of his own clothes, he can start to build a character to protect himself from the complications of the job.

The wardrobe assistant picks out a few things for him to try, and he’s grateful that they aren’t costumes this time. Not that he has a problem with roleplay, he just knows it will be hard enough to break in a new guy without props in the way.

Buck grabs something inconspicuous, preferring to let his body speak for itself, and changes into a pair of tight briefs, jeans, and a tight heather gray tee. He leaves his street clothes in a locker and heads to set.

He finds his cameraman today is one of the better ones, a guy named Alex who is patient, not pushy, and he sidles up to him as things start to pull together. Alex laughs at him when he sees the sunglasses and Red Bull, “Risky move showing up like this.”

“Don’t worry about me. The sheet says the other guy is new. I bet he’s a fucking disaster. Have you seen him yet?” Buck asks, finishing his drink and setting it aside, finally taking off his sunglasses. Alex shoves him with his elbow then points to the opposite corner of the set where there is a man walking around, checking things out. “Jesus _Christ_.”

He realizes that he said it louder than he meant to, and the _Greek fucking statue_ looks over at him, smiling sort of shyly and _damn it Buck, you’re a professional_. He’s got dark hair, slicked back with product, and dark eyes and features. Buck has a few inches on him in height, but _otherwise_ has yet to be determined. And he is _built_ like nobody Buck has seen.

“He said he went by Eight-Pack when he was in the Army,” Alex answers, as if he can read his mind. “Not sure if he can use that as his modeling name, but it’s certainly appropriate.”

Buck absentmindedly picks up the hem of his shirt and pulls it up, his fingers running over his abs then examining them critically, “He makes me look like a damn twink Alex. _I’m_ the fucking _twink_ on this shoot.”

Alex laughs at him, enjoying the rare appearance of Buck’s insecurity, before clapping him on the back and shoving him forward. He approaches his partner, who is standing in the center of the set, looking apprehensive and out of place. Buck remembers his first scene, when he was nineteen, and how much he wanted to crawl out of his skin. While this guy looked to be older than him, under these circumstances, he probably isn’t much wiser.

Buck walks to the middle of the set and drops onto the edge of the bed, motioning for his partner to join him. He hesitates, but then takes a few steps and sits down. He’s a fair distance away, and Buck can tell that he’s skittish. He tries his best not to spook him.

“I’m Buck,” he says offering his hand, and the other man reaches out to take it. “They told me you’re new, so I thought I’d break you in gently.”

“Gently, huh?” he asks, and smirks cautiously, “I’m Eddie.”

“Is that the real name or the porn name?” Buck asks, and based on his confusion, Buck adds, “Well if it is the real name, you should probably get working on the porn name. Don’t want to come up in your grandma’s Google search.”

“What’s your real name?” Eddie asks, and Buck usually doesn’t get this personal, but he empathizes with Eddie’s apprehension. Somebody has to teach him the ropes eventually, and Buck knows his intentions are _fairly_ pure at least.

“My name is Buck, but it’s my last name, not my first. Instead of Evan Buckley, I use Buck Evans to try to keep things separate. Church and state.”

“I don’t think I’ll have it that easy. Diaz Edmundo doesn’t really have the same ring to it,” Eddie explains, and he’s right. Buck wouldn’t get off to Diaz Edmundo, but he sure could get behind an Edmundo Diaz, _or in front of…or under…_

_What were they talking about?_

“Alex tells me you answer to Eight-Pack, maybe you can do something with that. You’re Latino? Maybe play to that market. _Eddie Ocho_ ,” he declares, motioning like he’s written it on a marquee.

Eddie chuckles, but he seems to consider it, rolling it over in his mind, “I’ll think about it.”

Eddie seems to relax a little as they build rapport. Buck knows that most guys prefer as little contact as possible before filming, especially if they’re straight, which Eddie _obviously_ is, but he reaches out and puts a hand on his knee.

“You and I, we’re a team today. Just try your best to be a good teammate,” Buck explains, before clapping down on his knee. “Now let’s _fuck_.”

Eddie flushes like a fucking _virgin_ , and Buck _knows_ he’s in danger. He can work with an attractive man. Frankly he prefers it. But working with a man that _blushes_? That shit could _destroy_ him. _Especially_ when that man is just here for a paycheck.

“You guys ready for still shots?” someone shouts, and Eddie jumps. Buck stands, casually, then offers to go first.

“This is the easy part man, I’ll show you,” he gestures to Eddie to leave the frame. “Have you ever done modeling?”

“Some,” Eddie admits, and he steps behind the man that approaches with a camera. Without prompting Buck starts posing, though he’s also good at taking direction. He tugs up on his shirt, spreading his hand over his abdomen, biting his lip. He watches Eddie watching him, taking it all in.

“Okay, shirt,” the photographer says, and Buck pulls his shirt over his head. Somebody throws him the body oil and he applies it to his chest, making sure to accentuate the ripples of his abdomen. Then he poses again, unbuttoning his jeans, dragging them down until they’re low on his hips, then pulling them off. He takes a few front shots, then turns around and uses his thumb to drag the band of his briefs down, exposing most of one ass cheek. Then, when prompted, he takes them off, taking a few shots soft, before stroking himself to look at least half hard. He expects Eddie to look away, but he doesn’t, and Buck knows that he’s preparing himself to do the same.

He hasn’t taken his meds yet, so he asks the photographer to hold on a moment, then walks off set to grab his pills. On second thought, he grabs enough for two and returns to set, summoning Eddie toward him. He hands him one of the blue pills, and Eddie looks up at him confused.

“What is this?” he asks, hesitating.

Buck breathes in, searching for patience, before taking his own pill, “That is Viagra, and you should get some.”

Eddie looks shocked, “I don’t have a problem getting hard.”

“It’s not for getting hard,” Buck explains, gesturing to his own penis, which he realizes is just hanging there since he didn’t grab a robe. “It’s for staying hard. Have you ever stayed hard for two hours before? No? Take the pill.”

Eddie seems convinced, and swallows the pill, “Is that all you take?”

“Some guys do poppers,” Buck explains, “But I don’t trust them and they give me a headache. So I only use them if I absolutely have to. I like to keep my head clear to work, but sometimes the straight guys need it to distract them.”

“So you’re not straight?” Eddie asks, and Buck smirks, wondering if his answer makes it better or worse.

“I wouldn’t call myself straight, no,” Buck explains, and he feels the need to add conclusively. “I don’t like men _or_ women. I like sex.”

“So what is that? Pansexual? Bisexual?”

“Let’s just call it _definitely_ sexual,” Buck answers smugly, and he looks down to see that he is hard again thanks to the Viagra. “Well shit, speak of the devil.”

He excuses himself to return to the center of set, making sure that his light is good, and gets a few final shots with his full erection. Then its Eddie’s turn.

He takes his position behind the camera, waiting to be called up again, and he strokes absentmindedly at his cock to keep himself hard. Eddie seems secure enough with the modeling portion. When he strips off his shirt, Buck tries to keep a straight face, but it’s like he has an otherworldly halo surrounding his abs. He wants to _lick_ him from throat to navel. And the _best_ part of his job is that _he can_.

Eddie takes his pants off, and Buck can see his girth through his briefs, wonders how prepared he is for something that _thick_ , but then he’s watching as Eddie strips naked, holding his cock down behind his hand demurely, before the photographer asks him to show himself, and Buck is _ready_.

“Buck, can you get in there?” the photographer asks, and Eddie tries to look as professional as he had when it was just him. First, Buck stands facing Eddie, his hand against his chest, pouting over his shoulder into the camera. He’s not stupid; he knows that between them their abs are the money shot. So he turns his shoulder outward, his arm hanging off of Eddie’s shoulder, and leans toward the camera so their bodies are on display. He feels Eddie shiver from the cold air and he chuckles. “Okay that should be enough. The rest we can get while you’re shooting. Put your clothes back on.”

Buck watches conspicuously as Eddie gets dressed again, and he drags his own clothes on slowly. The director appears to give them their instructions, and they mimic the positions they will be in once their clothes are off. Eddie doesn’t seem terribly comfortable, but he takes it stoically.

“Okay, you guys ready?” the director asks, and Buck claps his hands, ready to get started. Eddie nods more tentatively, but he joins Buck on the edge of the bed in front of the camera. They sit with their knees touching as the director takes his place behind the camera. This company likes to do introductions before videos, so Mike, the producer, shouts out some basic questions to loosen them up.

“So Buck, our viewers love you. What do you think about your partner here? He’s new to this. You gonna make it easy for him?”

Buck realizes that they’re not using Eddie’s name because he hasn’t decided on one. He tries to remember to do the same once they get going. He throws on his trademark smirk and answers the question.

“Only as easy as I am,” Buck teases. “I’m real excited though, because I’ve heard he has a little nickname he likes to use.”

“Which is?” the producer asks.

Eddie tries to shirk the obvious pride he has in his appearance, but Buck shoves him, “Yeah, what’s your nickname big guy.”

“In the service they called me Eight-Pack,” Eddie answers, a little bashfully. Buck can’t handle all this shyness, so he does the first thing that comes to mind.

“Can I see?” he asks, even though they both know he has already fully absorbed the eight-pack. Eddie surprises him by gesturing for Buck to raise his shirt up, so he does.

“What do you think?” the producer asks.

There is an audible whistle as the air leaves his lungs. Buck knows that his on-camera persona is supposed to be playful, so he does what he had already been thinking of. He kneels down between Eddie’s knees and licks a path from his navel to his nipples. Eddie looks surprised, but then he chuckles, and without direction, Buck decides to break the ice, leaning up against Eddie’s knees and kissing him.

Eddie is stunned, and he stops moving, but he doesn’t pull away either. Still, Buck can’t do anything with him if he’s stock-still. He can’t even act _around_ him. Buck hears the director call cut, and Eddie opens his eyes, apologizing.

He seems embarrassed, not of being kissed but of being inexperienced. Buck lets his eyes fall on the tenseness of his muscles, from his neck through to his fingertips.

“I’m not sure I can do this,” Eddie says, and he sounds so vulnerable that Buck takes pity on him. After all, he would rather walk away with his full check and not the participation check if this shoot gets cancelled.

“Guys, can we get a minute?” he asks, and Mike reminds him that they are on a schedule. “Just five minutes, I swear to god.”

The others leave to find more coffee, _lucky them_ , and he leans in, “Okay, so, you seem to be a _virile_ man. Even if you’re straight. So I want you to do your best at picturing a girl. And if you can’t picture it, there’s a screen over there that they can pull up something for you to watch.”

“That’s not—” Eddie says, frustrated. “I just—it’s been a while, and I’m not usually into casual sex. I’ve got to _feel_ something you know.”

Buck sighs. These guys don’t usually make it very long, but he has to try his best.

“Okay, so I’m going to do something, and you’re just going to go with it this time, okay?”

Eddie nods, and Buck watches him for a moment, taking him in. He looks apprehensive but curious, and Buck smiles at how a man that looks like this could be so timid. He reaches across the divide, his palm cupping the side of Eddie’s face. His thumb runs over Eddie’s stubble, and it must tickle, because Eddie lets out a deep chuckle. His smile is gorgeous, just like the rest of him, and Buck can’t help himself, he is guiding Eddie toward him.

Their lips meet, and Eddie is hesitant, but this time he doesn’t freeze. Buck slides their lips against each other, and then he bites Eddie’s lower lip. His mouth opens, and Buck darts in, finding the dark corners that Eddie had tried to hide. Now Eddie is moving, slowly at first, but then he pushes Buck out, his tongue chasing Buck’s into his own mouth, and his arms sliding casually around his waist to pull him closer. Buck could go like this forever, but he has a job to do.

Buck gently shoves him away. His eyes are blown, and slightly confused, so Buck reminds him softly, “We have to save it for the tape.”

Eddie seems to recall where they are, and Buck finds that he needs some grounding as well. For a moment, it really did feel like the whole world was condensed into that one kiss.

The crew reappears, and they reset the scene. Mike informs them that they can probably keep the cut before the kiss, so Buck kneels between Eddie’s knees again. This time Eddie smiles at him, a little more confident, a little looser.

“Action,” somebody calls, and Buck lifts himself up into the kiss. This time Eddie meets him, holding his chin steady as Buck bites his bottom lip and pulls away. Eddie guides him up, and then takes his shirt off the rest of the way. Buck follows the arching of Eddie's back with his body, straddling Eddie against the edge of the bed. Eddie’s hands splay against his back to hold him there, and then his mouth is against the hollow of Buck’s throat, licking playfully before sucking down.

“No hickeys,” somebody reminds him from off-camera, and to his surprise, Eddie drags his teeth against the side of his throat. Buck can see the camera shift in his periphery as Eddie’s hands slip into his waistband, grabbing his ass.

“Maybe we should get rid of these,” Eddie says, and Buck dismounts. They stand there, dropping their pants on the floor, Buck takes his shirt off, and then somebody gives them the next direction. Eddie falls back onto the bed in his briefs, and he lets his knees fall wide.

Buck drops to his knees and lets his thumb run over the bulge of Eddie’s briefs, before tugging on the waistband, letting his face show the awe that he is not entirely faking when Eddie’s cock falls out. He is already mostly hard, but Buck reaches out to stroke his length until Buck can feel Eddie’s pulse throbbing against his palm. In his experience, most straight guys need to stop and get themselves hard, but Eddie seems to be ready to go, especially for a man that had never been under the lights before. They do a delicate dance with the camera to get a good angle before Buck opens his mouth and presses the head of Eddie’s cock to his tongue. Eddie is uncut, and Buck rolls his foreskin over the head a few times, before taking his cock into his mouth.

Buck is nothing if not a cock whore, so he lubricates his mouth with spit as his mouth fills with the girth of Eddie’s dick. His throat presses him to swallow, and he takes in as much as he can, his eyes watering as he represses his gag reflex. Eddie’s eyes find his, and his mouth is hung open with lust as Buck chokes on him.

Buck knows that not everything in porn feels like it looks. He had spent long enough doing it to know that, but the blissed-out look in Eddie’s dark eyes tells him that having Buck’s mouth around him isn’t quite the chore he’d expected it to be. Buck chocks that up to his refined blow job talents, acquired from years of being a mouthy whore.

He uses his hand to twist Eddie’s foreskin along his length, keeping the head pressed against his tongue and pulling his face taut to suck hard on just the head. With his other hand, he is pawing himself through his briefs, ready to go whenever he is given the go-ahead.

Instead, Eddie leans back onto his elbows, and his long fingers tangle in Buck’s hair, pulling just hard enough to guide him up and down, still watching as Buck’s heads bobs on his cock. He lets his tongue lay flat against the length, and Eddie is muttering.

“Louder, more vocal,” somebody shouts, and Eddie blinks, processes the direction, and then he does what is asked of him.

“Fuck, you look so pretty with your tongue on my cock,” he says, and Buck is _flying_. If they don’t let _someone_ touch his dick soon, his is going to go rogue.

“Okay Buck, I need you to stand, take off your underwear, then straddle him before the cut,” the director says, and Buck releases Eddie’s cock with a final pop of his lips. He stands up and drags his thumbs beneath his waist band before pulling his briefs down, his cock springing to life. Eddie looks him up and down, and Buck throws his arms lazily around his shoulders before slowly mounting him, one leg at a time. “And…cut.”

Buck knows better than to move too far out of position, but the production assistants are moving around, and somebody passes him the lube.

“What can I do?” Eddie asks, holding his ass for support. It helps take the pressure off his knees, so he’s already doing better than most tops Buck has worked with.

“Honestly?” Buck asks, as he starts to scissor his fingers in his own ass. He gestures to the bottle, “If you think you’ve used enough, use more? But only do your fingers right now, there will be a cut before…”

His voice trails off, and he’s not usually one to _allude_ to sex, especially under these circumstances, but he doesn’t want to overwhelm Eddie.

“Got it,” Eddie says, and _pours_ lube into his hand. Buck smiles at how considerate Eddie is being, though the _amount_ of lube might be a little enthusiastic. He rubs his fingers to saturate them, then adjusts so he takes more of Buck’s weight in his hands.

“Ready guys?” the director calls out, then, “Action!”

He leans in for a wet kiss, their tongues visible for the camera, and then Eddie is dragging his teeth along Buck’s jawbone. Eddie is kneading his ass, and he is so _good_ at this, that when he inserts the tip of his middle finger into Buck’s entrance, he is no longer surprised. Buck rolls his hips against the pressure, and Eddie is adding another finger, his teeth scraping Buck’s shoulder and then his collar bone.

Buck usually lives up to his mouthy reputation on film, but he’s not faking it nearly as much as he usually does when he moans from deep in his chest. His hands find Eddie’s hair and he’s dragging his head back until their eyes find one another.

“That’s good guys, we’re gonna do a close up of your faces for the cut, so go in for a kiss,” the director says, and Eddie doesn’t break eye contact before he is taking Buck’s bottom lip between his teeth. Eddie surprises him by inserting another finger, even though he knows that it’s not in the shot, just to see Buck’s mouth fall open in surprise. “Okay, good. Cut.”

Eddie smirks, knowing that he surprised Buck with that last maneuver, and Buck can’t help but continue to look shocked, even as Eddie withdraws his fingers.

“Okay so before we go further, we’re clear for bareback?” the director asks, and the producer confirms. They’d both had a full screening and taken PrEP to prevent HIV, and bareback porn usually gets more views. It also feels better, but porn isn’t usually about the way something feels. It's about how it looks.

The silence is deafening as they make ready for penetration, and both of them apply generous amounts of lube before repositioning themselves. They mime penetration in this position, and the director realizes that it won’t work. Buck’s too tall, his legs too long. In true porn director fashion, he wants the best angle for the camera, which is going to contort Buck’s body to an unpleasurable degree.

“Okay Buck, can you squat over him? Yeah, feet on the edge of the bed,” Buck adjusts, trying to find his center of balance, but nearly falls backwards. Eddie is there, grabbing him by the ass, and saving him the concussion.

“I can’t hold my own weight like this,” Buck says in frustration, kneeling forward for a second to put his weight on his knees instead of the balls of his feet.

“Eddie, do you think you have him?” the director asks, and Buck gets back into position to test it. Eddie’s arms are strong, and his hands spread against Buck’s ass to hold his weight. He thrusts experimentally a few times into the air behind Buck’s ass, and answers in the affirmative. “We’ll do this for a few minutes then shift into something a little less stressful.”

“Hey, I got you,” Eddie confirms, quietly enough that only he can hear, before the cameras start to roll again. He wraps his arms around Eddie’s shoulders, trying to direct some of his weight there as Eddie takes a hand away to position his cock at Buck’s entrance. He tucks his face into Buck’s chest, and before the director can call him out, Buck uses his forefinger to tip Eddie’s chin up. He maintains eye contact as he slides into him, and Buck wonders if Eddie can see the lust in his eyes.

Eddie knows how precarious Buck is, so he does most of the work, rolling Buck’s hips with his hands, leaning back to get a better arc into him. Buck feels his arms tensing as he tries to center his weight into Eddie’s spine, all while being spread wide by what is, by all means, a girthy cock. Eddie’s hands are holding him open, and he is rolling their hips together. Buck’s cock slides against his abs, his fucking _eight-pack_ , and his thighs are screaming with the effort of holding him up.

“Guys we, need more vocals,” the director says, and it releases the pent-up pressure valve of thrusting in silence.

“Aw _yeah_ , fuck me,” Buck keens, and with Eddie’s hand supporting his tail bone, he can bear down on him. “Fuck me with that big cock.”

“You like my big cock?” Eddie growls, and he’s speeding up. Buck can feel the muscle strain reaching his toes, but he’s distracted by the _incredible_ feeling of Eddie’s cock inside him. He needs to change positions, but he doesn’t want to stop. “Say it, Buck.”

“I _love_ your big cock,” Buck wails, and it’s slips past his lips in a way that’s a little too _honest_ for his liking. His knees start to give out, and Eddie can tell because he adjusts to keep him from falling. It must be obvious enough, because the director calls cut again, and Eddie pulls out.

Eddie supports his weight long enough for him to drop his legs, and they feel jellied, so he sits next to him on the bed and waits for the next direction. They’re both casually tugging on themselves to stay hard, waiting on the director to make a decision.

“Buck, could you get on your hands and knees? Center of the bed,” he says speculatively, consulting his outline. Buck does as he is told, looking over his shoulder to continue the conversation.

“Like, this?” he asks, feeling a little exposed with the whole crew staring at his asshole. Eddie is still waiting for his direction.

“Think you’d be willing to eat his ass?” the director continues, and Eddie hesitates. Even though Buck is on his knees, prone, he knows that Eddie is the vulnerable one here.

“You’ll pay him more for that, right?” he asks, and Mike confirms in a way that says, _well now we will_.

“I mean, I’m willing,” Eddie says lightly, “But I…”

“You haven’t eaten ass before, have you?” Buck finishes for him, but he finds that he’s teasing him as well. Eddie meets his challenge.

“No, I haven’t,” he says. “But I’m a quick learner.”

 _Bet_. Buck thinks, and he asks the producer to pull up one of his latest films on the screen off camera. He used to be shy when he saw himself on camera, but now he’s experienced, and he knows he does good work. He has them fast-forward, and then he gestures to his own tongue against someone else’s asshole, giving Eddie tips. Eddie seems to take it all in, then claps his hands together like he’s the star quarterback and half time is over.

“One more thing, and you’ll thank me later,” Buck says, before returning to the set. He calls over a production assistant, “Can I get some mouthwash?”

Eddie watches him inquisitively, but then the assistant hands Buck the mouthwash. He tips some into the cap, then dabs some on his middle finger, before reaching to press his fingertip to his entrance.

“Hey, if you’re not used to smelling someone’s ass, you don’t want to gag on camera,” Buck explains. “Now I’m minty fresh for you.”

“Thanks, I guess?” Eddie answers awkwardly. He has a good-natured smirk though, and he starts to stroke himself again to continue the scene.

Buck crawls back onto the bed on his hands and knees, facing just off-center for a decent side-shot. Eddie climbs in behind him on his knees, and he doesn’t know how to begin, so when the camera starts rolling, the director shouts, “Spread him!”

Eddie kneads tentatively at his ass, and Buck realizes that this is the first time he’s had to get up close. It could be worse. He’s bleached and everything. Eddie uses his thumbs to spread the cleft between Buck’s ass cheeks, pressing against the circumference of his hole. Buck can hear as he shudders with a deep breath, and then he’s leaning down, teasing him with kitten licks before pressing his tongue flat against his entrance.

“Aww, _fuck_ ,” he cries out, and Eddie grips onto his ass, pulling it toward him as he probes gently at the ring of muscle with his tongue. It’s just the tip at first, but then Eddie is spreading him open, and he knows he is _red_ , because unlike most people he knows _exactly_ what his asshole looks like. He’s sensitive, and he can feel as Eddie curls his tongue lengthwise to broach his entrance. His back arches, and Eddie pulls back long enough to spit on him, before pressing his thumb against the hole.

“Do you think you’re ready for me?” Eddie asks, and the director doesn’t stop him, so they keep going. Eddie picks up the lube, and they can cut this later, reapplies generously. Eddie presses inside, going slow _as sin_ , until Buck feels like he is reaching through to his throat, choking him with sensation.

This time he isn’t focused on the position, and he can focus so much better on what is happening. Eddie is thrusting against him, and Buck can hear Eddie’s balls slapping against his ass in the silence of the studio. He wants to touch himself, aching _hard_ between his legs, but he also doesn’t want to ruin _this_.

“Eddie, we need you to turn your shoulder out so we can see the penetration,” the director says, and Buck feels Eddie adjust his angle. He’s grabbing Buck’s hips, pulling him against him with every thrust, his back arching to expose the crux where they meet.

Somehow this angle reaches even more of him, and Buck is moaning as Eddie grunts with every thrust. He’s pleasantly surprised when Eddie speeds up, before smacking his ass. He cries out in approval, so Eddie hauls back and smacks him harder.

“You like that?” Eddie asks, and then he’s grabbing at Buck’s ass, hard enough that Buck can feel his nails digging in. He fucking _loves_ it.

He would be happy to continue like this, but unfortunately, it’s not up to him, and the director calls out, “Buck, can we get you upright?”

He pushes up off his hands and reaches behind him until he feels Eddie against him, his arm draping around Eddie’s neck for balance. Eddie begins to suck at his pulse point from behind, pressing his hand flat against the curve of his pelvis, continuing to fuck him with shallow thrusts.

“Okay Eddie, you can touch him now,” the director says, and while Buck has been _waiting_ for this moment, he is still not entirely prepared for Eddie’s hand to grip him so surely, tightening on his length as he cries out. He struggles, his fingers tugging at Eddie’s hair, and he is fucking into Eddie’s hand.

Eddie meets his intensity, his hand pressing against Buck’s throat, using the tension of their bodies to put pressure on his windpipe. This is all an act, but it’s like Eddie _knows_ exactly what he likes. He screams out, his cries muffled by the pressure against his throat, and Eddie isn’t even thrusting now, he realizes. He is just holding steady as Buck thrusts against him, bottoming out.

Buck turns his head, dragging Eddie into another kiss, and it’s sloppy at this angle but it grounds him to present and makes him focus on where he is and what he’s doing. Eddie tightens his grip on Buck’s cock, and Buck knows he could come here, but it’s not the right shot and he doesn’t know how to stop himself. He tries to think of something else, tries to mentally block himself from coming, images of his grandma, his sister, flash before his eyes, but then Eddie bites down on his shoulder and his body takes the last out it has.

“Cut!” he yells, and he knows the director will give him shit, because even on a porn set, only the director is supposed to yell cut. Eddie freezes against him, and Buck takes a steadying breath. Eddie is still inside him, but he loosens his grip on Buck’s cock until Buck’s head is clear again.

“You have a good reason for that Buck?” the director chides him, as the cameras begin to reset. Eddie still hasn’t moved, tense, like he’s done something wrong.

“Do you want the cum shot or not?” he asks, shuddering, and the director rolls his eyes, but mutters in understanding. “Mind if we switch to missionary?”

He’s asking the director, not his partner, but he gets the go ahead. Slowly, Eddie relaxes, slipping out of him and leaving him feeling empty. Buck rolls onto his back, spreading his legs wide, and adjusts the pillows to support his shoulders.

Alex, bless him, drags a stepladder onto the set to get the high-angle shot, pointing the camera downwards as Eddie crawls forward to rest between his legs. For a moment, they’re just setting up the shot, and both he and Eddie are stroking themselves to stay hard. Viagra helps, but it’s not a miracle worker, and if they don’t finish up soon things are going to start falling flat.

“I think we’ll start from the action,” the director says, which means that he doesn’t need a lead up. Eddie shuffles closer, and Buck feels him press against the back of his thighs.

“ _Go_ ,” Buck says, because he’s ready and because he can feel the pressure building in his belly. _God_ , most of the time they have to stop everything and work up to a cum shot, jerking off separately in two corners watching other people on a screen. He doesn’t know about Eddie, but he’s going to come without assistance, and he’ll be lucky if he even makes it long enough for the shot.

Then Eddie is piercing him again, and he thought he was ready, thought he had adapted, but every time Eddie thrusts inside him feels like the first time. He’s so sturdy, so _thick_ , and Buck can feel him _pressing_ against his prostrate, sliding over it with every thrust. He starts to jerk himself off, but Eddie shoves him aside and takes over. His back arcs into the feeling, his prostate and his cock throbbing through his pelvis. Eddie is lifting his hips, and the pressure increases as he thrusts harder.

Before Buck can warn him, he’s coming hard against his own chest. His back arches and Eddie is there, holding him with a steady hand on the base of his spine. His other hand continues to pump him until he is drained, both cum and energy depleted.

“Can I come on your face?” Eddie asks, slipping out and taking over with his own hand. It’s such a first-time thing to say. Most guys just do it and ask questions later. Buck shifts, lazily stroking himself as Eddie takes a knee over his chest. They pause just long enough for the cameras to move into position, and then Buck opens his mouth, flattening his tongue.

Most guys, the straight ones anyway, look away when they come. They focus on a point over his shoulder and think of something, _someone_ else. But Eddie’s eyes are bearing into his as he comes in hot stripes over Buck’s face. The camera comes in for a close-up, and he sucks in his bottom lip, savoring the salty substance before swallowing.

“Cut,” the director calls, and usually the top springs away from him like a twisted coil, but Eddie stays hovered over him, laughing.

He takes his thumb, and presses it to his cheekbone, wiping off some of his own cum, “Sorry, I almost got it in your eye there.”

“Then you must have missed,” Buck shifts, teasingly, as someone throws them a towel. Eddie finally moves so he can sit up, and Buck wipes himself off. “Man, I need a shower.”

“We can do the wrap-up in the shower if you want?” the producer offers, and both models shrug before heading to the shower set. It’s big enough to stand in for a locker room in roleplay scenarios, but it’s got marble walls so it’s very classy. Buck couldn’t care less if it was a bucket that tipped over his head, as long as he can clean the stickiness off his body.

Someone starts the shower, and he leads Eddie in what to do, playfully lathering his hair as the producer asks them questions off camera, “So Buck, what do you think? Does he have what it takes?”

“I didn’t _take_ anything,” Eddie teases, and Buck punches his shoulder playfully.

“There’s always next time,” Buck says, and then breaks character to say, “If you want a _next time_ , remember to tell us in the comments!”

He turns to Eddie, pulls his face toward him, and they kiss under the shower head. Buck’s hands slide down his wet torso, and then he chuckles before they both turn to camera.

“And cut,” the director calls, “We’re finished. Good film boys.”

The production crew tapers off, and then it’s just Buck and Eddie in the shower, washing themselves more privately now. Buck can’t help himself, he watches Eddie run his fingers through his hair, his biceps flex, and he wonders if he’ll think of this later, when he’s alone.

“See anything you like?” Eddie asks, and Buck realizes that he’s been caught. Eddie is flushed, his shyness slipping back in now that the cameras are gone.

Buck reaches out and tweaks one of his nipples, “I wasn’t kidding. If you keep at this, they will pair us together again. That was _hot_.”

“You did seem to be enjoying yourself,” Eddie agrees, turning the shower off. He dries his hair with a towel, the whips Buck in the ass with it. It’s flirtatious and fraternal at the same time, and Buck isn’t sure how to take it. “But really, thanks for going easy on me. It wasn’t as bad as I expected.”

“Glad I could be of service,” Buck answers, tipping his non-existent hat. He dries himself off and sees that someone has brought them their clothes so they don’t have to make a run across the air-conditioned studio.

He’s glad he wore loose-fitting pants today, because he’ll definitely be sore for a while. It’s definitely a _good_ sore, but as he shifts his legs to put them in each pant-leg, he can tell he is visibly strained. Eddie snorts, and Buck realizes that he’s been watching his progress.

“Sorry about that,” he says, with the confidence of a man who has never been on the receiving end. Buck smiles, finally getting his pants on and pulling the drawstring taut.

“Don’t be,” Buck warns him. “I wasn’t faking much back there. Your cock…” he exaggerates a chef’s kiss, “ _magnificent_.”

Eddie’s bravado dissolves and he’s blushing again, and if Buck doesn’t remove himself, he’s going to do something real dumb.

“Hey, don’t forget to grab your check before you go. And don’t let them skimp you on the rimming, okay?” he says, grabbing his stuff. He’s realizes that he’s starving. He’d been fasting since the night before, and there’s a protein bar in his car with his name on it.

Eddie grabs his stuff too, “Yeah, thanks for that. It was good working with you. Want to do this again some time?”

“ _Ooh_ ,” Buck says, and he over-exaggerates a chill up his spine, “Baby, the next time I’ll have you _begging_. Careful what you wish for.”

He teases, but between the two of them, he knows which one of them should be careful. Eddie smiles, and Buck has to leave before he does something he regrets.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, back at it again. I swear the next chapter will have some feelings and conversation, but this chapter? This is more smut.
> 
> Many requests for Bottom!Eddie, so I hope I don't disappoint.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Buck shouts as he spills over his own hand. Lazily, he pulls the vibrating bullet out of his ass and wipes himself off, but he lets the video play. He generally doesn’t watch porn to get off, he’s too critical of it, but in this case he makes an exception.

Since the video of he and Eddie was posted online twelve hours ago, he has watched it approximately seven times. Eight, if you count the time he had to start it over because he had to take a phone call in the middle of it.

He wonders at what point he will believe that Eddie, that _gorgeous_ creature, had actually fucked him. That this wasn’t an elaborate hoax. It’s not exactly a high point for him, masturbating furiously in the dark to a video of _himself_ , but he isn’t sure he’s ready to be fulfilled by someone else. It was _too good_.

And they looked damn good doing it. Every time he refreshes the page there are more hits, more comments demanding more content. He hopes production is seeing them too, anything for an excuse to see Eddie again. To _feel_ him again.

He’s got a shoot in two days, and he’s trying to be better, so he promises himself this will be the last time. Two hours later he takes it back, his hand slipping into his sweats as he presses play just one more time.

* * *

This time it’s an afternoon shoot, and he’s already starving. He’s been taking fiber pills, and he’s completely irrigated for today’s shoot. A glamorous life he leads.

This time, the wardrobe assistant hands him a custom letterman jacket that says, **Cock & Balls Fraternity**. He groans, but takes it, along with the proffered jeans and t-shirt.

“What is it this time?” he asks the producer as he walks by with a bagel, once again taunting him with what he can’t have.

He pauses just long enough to answer, “He’s your tutor.”

 _Of course he is_ , Buck thinks. _Why am I never the tutor in these things?_

When he reaches set, it’s somebody he’s worked with before. Adam Fine, or Adam Fine-Piece-of-Ass as he’s known in the industry, is a straight man with a wife and two kids at home, but he’s one of the good ones. He greets Buck with a bro hug, pulling him into his chest and clapping him on the back.

Today he’s wearing a button down and glasses to look academic, and Buck admires the way he fills them out. Just because the river doesn’t flow both ways doesn’t mean he can’t take a little ride.

This time, the set is dressed like a dorm room, not at all like the one he had when he was in college. First of all, the bed is too large, because nobody in porn fucks on a twin mattress, and the desk is also too wide. Buck skeptically regards the position they’ll have him take on it. Somebody has haphazardly hung up college pennants and posters, but it looks like an overnight job at best. Still, it is all about the fantasy.

The director approaches him, and he and Adam lean in to listen to the pitch, “Okay Buck, you’re failing your class and Adam is trying to tutor you, but you tell him that you’re not even good at taking cock so he teaches you how. Clear?”

“People buy this shit?” Adam asks, and Buck agrees with him. Alternatively, he has seen, and acted in, stranger plots than this. “Whatever pays the bills I guess.”

The director goes step-by-step through his outline, making them act out their positions. Then they go through their handful of line suggestions to start the scene. This time Adam takes stills first, and Buck wanders off to get some water and take his pills, and when he returns they are ready for him. He does his usual poses, then adds a few using the jacket as a prop, stripping layer by layer until the jacket is the only thing between his dick and the camera. He starts to get dressed again, but then at the last moment, he hangs the jacket on over his shoulder and turns away from the camera, with his chin turned back toward it. The photographer takes one more, of his bare ass with the letterman jacket, and he asks that he send that one to him for his Twitter.

“Alright Adam, you ready?” he asks when he’s finished getting dressed, and Adam takes a deep breath to get himself into the right mindset, then takes a seat on the bed. Buck sits down in the desk chair across from him, and opens up the prop notebook on the table, which has exactly zero writing on it.

“Action!” the director shouts, and he pretends to read from an entirely blank piece of lined paper before slamming it closed.

“I can’t do anything right!” he says, trying not to sound as stiff as the lines read. “I can’t do calculus, and I can’t suck dick. I’m going to be kicked out of the fraternity if they find out!”

“Well haven’t I helped you with calculus?” Adam asks, and he is so good. There are few genuinely good actors in porn, but he is one of them.

“Well yeah, but who’s going to teach me how to suck dick?” Buck asks innocently, strangling the laugh in his throat.

“Well you seem to be in a tough spot,” Adam says, and then shifts his knees further apart on the bed. Buck lets his gaze fall to his groin, where Adam starts to rub himself through his pants. “Maybe I can help with that too.”

“You’d do that for me?” Buck asks, his eyes wide as he crawls onto his knees. “For real?”

Adam unbuttons his own pants and pulls them down past his hips to expose himself. He starts stroking himself, and Buck knows that he prefers this. Too much touching makes him nervous.

He’s hairier than most guys in porn, but Buck doesn’t mind. He likes a good happy trail as much as the next guy. He lets his fingers travel down the trail before he takes over for Adam, stroking him before settling against his thighs to go down on his cock.

Adam watches him, his jaw hanging slack, but Buck can see the glazed-over look in his eyes. Once again, Buck is glad that he enjoys his job, and that he’s not doing this through force of will. It’s a good thing the camera can’t see Adam the way he can.

The camera comes in for a close-up so they can’t tell that Adam is watching the straight porn playing behind him. It keeps him hard enough for Buck to work, so he plays to the camera, licking up the length, sucking his balls into his mouth, spitting on his cock to lubricate it and then choking on the length until his eyes fill with tears.

Eventually after what seems like hours of sucking, the director cuts. It feels so much longer when the other man isn’t moaning for _him_. He’s always preferred the _reciprocation_ of sex. Even when he was still mostly with women, he wasn’t satisfied until _she_ had gotten off. He wanted to make them _squirm_ , to know _he_ was the one driving them crazy, that his _talent_ was appreciated.

The porn industry, especially the gay porn industry, runs contradictory to that. So many of the men he works with are straight, and they have a hard time getting into it. They can’t look at him, and instead he has to hear the garbled moans of a woman on a screen for them to get off to. He does his best not to let it affect his performance, but it usually does.

He pulls off Adam and lets him take over. Somebody tosses him a bottle of water and he takes a drink, still on his knees on the floor. They set up the next shot, and he stands, facing Adam. He’s a nice guy, so Buck tries to break the stoic look on his face by giving him a peck on the cheek, and Adam smiles.

“That was better than usual,” Adam compliments him, “Even if I could feel your stubble on my thighs.”

“Do you say that to your wife?” Buck teases, and then the director is ready for them to go again.

Adam grabs his face in his hands, pulling him forward into a very wet and showy kiss. The camera loves a tongue-tangle. Then he unbuttons him from throat to pelvis, as Adam steps out of his pants. Buck is still fully clothed, and Adam drags his hands up his lapel, pulling the jacket off and tossing it aside. He works on Buck’s pants as Buck pulls his shirt over his head.

Adam starts to stroke him, and Buck tries to focus on staying hard, which makes it more difficult. He can feel Adam’s impatience in the twist of his wrist, so he relies on the sure-fire method of getting hard lately and thinks of Eddie’s tongue against his asshole. He can feel Adam’s relief as he fills his full length. Adam walks him backwards until his ass hits the desk, and then spins him around so his dick is hard against the wood desktop. It’s not the best feeling, but he’s sure it looks good.

The director cuts, and they stop just long enough for him to lube himself up. Adam stands off to the side stroking himself as he scissors his fingers in his own ass, glad that Adam has more length than girth. _Unlike Eddie_ , he thinks, then pushes the thought of Eddie’s thickness out of his brain.

When he thinks he’s ready, he takes the prone position again. He waits for the director to call action, and then he shoves the notebook off the tabletop dramatically as Adam shoves him against the table, and his cheek is flat against the wood as Adam slides inside him. He opens his mouth to groan enthusiastically, but for how good an actor Adam is, he is not great at actually making it feel good. He’s taking short thrusts, selfishly sinking inside him and pressing his dick against the tabletop at an uncomfortable angle. Buck gives up any hope of staying hard like this.

Adam is balancing against his hips, and he’s just tall enough that Buck has to stay on his toes to make this work. His ankles start to cramp, and he requests they change positions. They stop for a minute so he can lie on his back, and Adam pushes his legs back until his knees are level with his head. He holds himself open, and the camera comes in for a gratuitous shot of his asshole, before panning back out in time to get Adam’s penetration.

Buck knows from experience that Adam gets nervous hands, and rather than touch him Adam digs into his own tailbone, pushing himself forward into the thrust. Adam also isn’t great at vocals, so Buck tries to fill the silence with his own. He strokes himself, glad that his dick is no longer pressed against the cold desktop, and focuses on a point near Adam’s ear. He doesn’t want to be distracted by the intense focus on Adam’s face.

The director calls for another display of his swollen asshole, and this time he asks them to stop for a minute so he can reconsider the outline. Adam helps him down off the desk, and they sit on the bed making small talk as the crew discusses the next shot.

“You know, my wife still asks about you after that last scene we did,” Adam chuckles, and Buck beams with pride. Adam’s wife, Monica, is just a little into him.

“I told you man,” he jokes. “The moment you want to open up that relationship, I’m there in a heartbeat. I can fuck both of you, even stevens.”

“Yeah, like I’d let the wolf into the hen house,” Adam groans.

Buck teases him, “Are you saying I’m good enough that I might _ruin you_ for your wife? That is the highest compliment.”

“Honestly man, I think she just wants to sit in the corner and watch,” he laughs. The lightness is contradicted by the fact they are both lazily stroking themselves, trying to stay hard.

“Hey man,” Buck reminds him. “I’d be down for that too.”

“I’m sure you would.”

The director approaches them, but he’s looking at Buck, and Buck knows some bull shit is about to occur. He readies himself.

“So because you’re supposed to be in a fraternity, we were wondering…” it’s a leading statement, but Buck knows where it’s headed.

“Really? You didn’t think to mention this earlier?” he groans, then asks. “How big?”

The director gestures to a space in front of him about two feet long. Buck considers it, then asks the big question, “How much?”

“One-fifty,” he says, and Buck shrugs. He’s done worse for less.

“Go get it,” he acquiesces, taking his position on the bed on his hands and knees. “Adam, what’s our safe word?”

Adam is silent behind him, and he rolls his eyes, “Duchess, Adam. The safe word is _duchess_. Jesus.”

One of the production assistants brings Adam the paddle, and Buck takes a deep breath before the cameras start rolling.

“You’ve been a bad brother, haven’t you Buck?” Adam asks, and they’re working off-script now so he just goes with it. “You don’t study. You need me to _teach_ you how to take my dick?”

“I am, I’m so bad,” he says, trying not to roll his eyes at how ridiculous this scenario is.

“But we don’t want you to forget,” Adam says, and Buck just _knows_ that he’s maniacally studying the paddle. “So we’re going to teach you to do better.”

And then, before he can fully prepare himself, Adam smacks him squarely with the side of the paddle. It’s gentle enough that it bounces off his ass, but Buck screams like it hurt. Everyone knows better, so Adam goes again, harder this time.

“Fuck!” he screams, and Adam seems encouraged. He whacks him harder, and Buck can feel it leaving his skin red. “Yes, _harder_!”

Adam must be distracted, because this time he hauls off like he’s in the major leagues, and while he _knows_ the sound that follows is not his tailbone breaking, for a second he’s not quite sure. He falls forward into the mattress, trying to at least save the take, but audibly grunts, “Duchess! Fuck, DUCHESS you prick!”

The director calls cut, and Adam springs away from him. He lets off a string of curse words, and the producer is suddenly over his shoulder asking him questions.

“You okay Buck?” he asks, and Buck can hear Adam apologizing, but his pulse is ringing with the blood rushing to his ass.

“Well fucking _Adrian_ over there tried to break my ass,” Buck says, using Adam’s real name in frustration. Adam shrinks, then offers to get an ice pack. He returns and is sorry enough to hold it in place while Buck catches his breath. He can hear the production crew discussing what they have, what they need, in case he is really injured, but Buck knows that his contract relies on getting the full scene.

“Fuck, tell them I just need a minute,” he says to Adam over his shoulder.

“You sure?” Adam asks, but then calls out. “Guys, he says he just needs a minute.”

Slowly, his blood pressure goes down. Somebody hands him a water bottle and he takes a drink, then gets ready to go again.

“Do not put me on my back,” he demands, and the director makes notations on the outline where he changes his original positions.

“Think you can ride him?” he asks, and Buck nods. Adam lies down on his back on the bed and Buck climbs on top. He cringes when his ass hits Adam’s thighs, and Adam takes pity, holding Buck’s ass up with his hands.

Slowly, he lowers himself onto Adam, hissing as he steadies himself and gets used to the pressure, then he moves, letting Adam help him as he can see the pain on Buck’s face from this position. Buck tries to hide it from the camera by throwing his head back, and they move in for a close-up on Adam’s face. Buck hopes the acting holds out long enough for him to get used to this position.

His thighs start to strain, but he holds out as long as he can. Adam takes more of his weight into his hands, thrusting upward so Buck doesn’t have do much. The director must see his muscles tensing, so he calls cut. They return to a discussion of Buck’s ass and how much it can take, which is a shockingly normal conversation in this environment, and he offers up an idea for the cum shot that he knows will work.

With the pain in his ass, he knows it will be hard to make himself come, so he sits next to Adam on the edge of the bed. They both work on themselves for a while until they’re close, and then he directs Adam how to help him into position. He lies on his back up against the headboard, and Adam crawls up between his legs. He gathers up his legs and pushes them forward until Buck is sitting on the base of his spine, his ass in the air.

They’ve brought in the stepladder again, and there’s a camera floating above their heads. Adam pushes his knees towards his forehead, asks if he’s okay, and then starts to thrust.

Buck starts furiously stroking himself, watching himself in the reflection of Adam’s lenses. He wonders if this is what he looks like when he comes apart for Eddie, and then he blinks and he’s coming all over his own chest. Adam starts fucking him harder, trying to use him, and Buck lets him. The quicker Adam comes, the faster this can be over and he can ice his ass.

Adam gets frustrated and pulls out, stroking himself until he comes, and it’s not a massive amount but it will do. The director calls cut, and then somebody tosses them towels to clean up with. As usual, it’s Buck that’s covered in jizz.

Adam waits until he’s cleaned off his hand, then shakes it, “Good scene, Buck. See you soon?”

“Ask your wife,” he jokes, but Adam’s laugh doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

* * *

It’s about week later when he gets his next call sheet, and he’s happy to say that his ass is much recovered. He’s surprised when he sees the name next to his, both because of who it is and how it’s written.

 _Eddie Ocho_.

He used the name.

Buck is pleasantly surprised that they have been paired again so soon, but he’s also afraid he’ll get used to how _good_ it is. After all, not all of his scenes are as good as the one he had with Eddie. But maybe it was a one-off. Maybe he’s just like the rest of them, and this time will be just another job.

He continues reading and sees there’s a note.

_Eddie has requested this be his first time as a receiver. Details to follow._

“Details to follow?” Buck shouts into his empty apartment, his voice echoing. He grips the edge of his couch cushion as his desire flares. _Save it for the scene_ , he tells himself.

* * *

Details did follow. Buck pulls up the address he had been sent the day before. It was a mansion in Ventura, and he didn’t know who owned it, but it was probably somebody up the chain at one adult production company or another. The house was gorgeous, with open spaces and modern furniture. He hoped it had all been Scotch-Guarded beforehand.

When he enters the house, the production crew is standing around, waiting for the talent to arrive. He’s sure that models will be moving in and out of the house all day. The process is easy enough. Send the owner away for the weekend and use the whole house to shoot. Made it so they didn’t have to use the same sets every time.

Buck finds a producer settled into a director’s chair, flipping through his scripts for the day. He knows there will probably be more than one crew filming at a time, and he doesn’t want to walk into anything.

“Hey, I’m Buck Evans,” he says, reaching out to shake his hand. “So where am I working today?”

He rifles through his papers, and looks up, “Buck, huh? You are going to be working with Eddie right? We have you guys in the home gym, the gym shower, and the fourth bedroom. Wardrobe is in the dining room, if you want to go get yourself together, then meet us in the home gym.”

Buck finds the dining room, sees that craft services has set up in the kitchen, and grabs a water bottle just in case. There are metal racks of costumes, and when he asks the wardrobe assistant, he hands him a hanger with a muscle shirt and shorts on it.

“Underwear?” he asks, and the wardrobe assistant shakes his head. He shrugs and takes the hanger to a corner obscured by a stanchion, a place for the models to change in private, even though everyone will see them exposed later.

He stumbles behind the temporary wall and finds that it is already occupied. He starts to apologize, and then sees who it is. His body relaxes, and he begins to strip. They’ve both seen it all before.

“I did warn you that you’d be begging me,” Buck teases, nudging Eddie in the shoulder. “But I didn’t think it would be so _soon_. They told me, you know? That you requested me?”

Eddie rolls his eyes, pulling his shirt on. He has the same muscle shirt and shorts, but in a different color.

“You know, I don’t know you well, but somehow I knew that it would go right to your head,” Eddie groans, but he waits for Buck to finish getting dressed before he carries his street clothes back out into the dining room. They drop their duffel bags in a pile with others, then ask around for the way to the home gym.

“Went to both, actually,” Buck chuckles, and for a second, Eddie’s step falters. “Didn’t think you’d be up to bottoming though if I’m being honest.”

Eddie shrugs, “They were pressuring me to do it, so I cut a deal. I would do it, but only with you. I don’t trust these other guys.”

“So you’ve been working since our last scene?” Buck asks, and he feels his intestines twist with jealousy, like he has any claim over Eddie’s body and what he does with it.

“A couple times, yeah,” Eddie says, distracted. “But they weren’t like that scene with you.”

“Most of them aren’t, no,” Buck agrees, going quiet, as they finally find the gym. The crew in here is still setting up, and somebody suggests they get warmed up before filming. Eddie begins to stretch, so Buck stands behind him, stretching half-heartedly as he watches Eddie flex, the muscles of his ass pulling through his thighs as he leans forward. _Soon_ , he tells himself.

He starts to rotate his hips, then rolls his neck from shoulder to shoulder, trying to work out a pain in his deltoid. He shrugs his shoulders to try to loosen it, but then Eddie looks up at him and comes over, spreading his palm wide against Buck’s bicep. He starts to move his shoulder in its socket, slowly, stretching it out. He’s focused intensely, biting his bottom lip in concentration, and Buck quickly realizes how _hot_ this makes him, so he clears his throat and pulls his arm away.

“Save it for the scene?” Eddie teases him, and he’s smirking. Buck short circuits with his own words being used against him. He didn’t realize he was being so obvious.

“You nervous?” Buck asks, because he knows he was the first time. And his first time wasn’t on camera, “Have you ever…before?”

“Anal? No,” Eddie answers. “I don’t know man. I’m trying not to stress out about it, but I don’t know if I’ll enjoy it.”

“You probably won’t the first time,” Buck admits. “I guess I should ask, did somebody tell you how to _prepare_?”

“ _Jesus_ , Buck,” he says, and he’s blushing again. “I do know how to Google.”

“I’m just saying, I have never done _scat_ and I am not starting today,” Buck laughs. He glances at the weights set up in the home gym. “Hey, you up for a little friendly competition before filming starts?”

He walks over to the weight bench, examining the weights, before picking adding a hundred and fifty pounds to the bar. He takes his position under the barbell, then leans up to ask, “You gonna spot me or what?”

Eddie begrudgingly positions himself behind the bench and holds his hands out, watching Buck curiously as he lifts the barbell, and his pecs and biceps stress under the weight, but he lifts it easily. Eddie helps him replace it in the stirrups, and then they switch out. Eddie takes his place, lying on the bench and looking up him through long lashes. Buck holds his hands out to catch the barbell, but it isn’t necessary. Eddie lifts it, and Buck watches his muscles strain under his shirt, starting to work up a sweat. He lifts in back into position, and then sits up.

“Go again?” Buck asks, gesturing to the weight rack, and Eddie shakes his head.

“Don’t want to get tired out,” he shrugs, and starts to walk away. Buck smirks, then makes a show of adding fifty pounds to the bar. Eddie stops, watching him, then returns to his position behind the bench to catch the bar if necessary. It’s not.

Eddie is watching him intensely as he bench lifts two-hundred pounds, his muscles visibly straining under the weight, but he manages to complete the lift and replace the bar. He sits up, chuckling through a rattled breath as Eddie joins him to sit on the bench.

“So what we’re saying is that you could easily bench press…me?” Eddie laughs, and he seems unsettled. Buck smirks, because that was exactly his intention.

“Hot, isn’t it?” Buck teases him, and Eddie’s mouth hangs open, searching for a response but finding none.

“Shit, sorry guys,” the producer says, bursting into the gym. “I got pulled into another scene. I’m here. Is the director here?”

“I’ve _been_ here,” someone grumbles, and both models stand to await their cues. The director stands, and starts motioning toward the bench press, “It’s a good start, but you might want to drop the weight down to, what, a hundred? I need your erections visible through your shorts, so you might want to start working on that. And then you’re going to take turns at the bench press, and we’re going to get overhead shots of you staring at each other’s cocks. Then we move to the shower. Any questions?”

He loves a director that keeps it succinct. Gives him the freedom to move. Eddie hesitates, a little unsure of what comes next, but Buck reaches into his shorts and starts to tug at himself. Cameras start to move around them, and Buck watches as Eddie takes command of himself, mirroring the same motion. He doesn’t mean to, but Buck watches him as he gets hard, and he’s so focused on Eddie’s hand that it takes him a moment to realize that Eddie is watching him too.

Their eyes meet, burning into one another, and their strokes synchronize, until they are both hard, and Buck struggles to inform the crew, “We’re ready.”

One of the production assistants shifts the weight back to the rack, and then Buck takes his turn on the bench press. Eddie leans over him, his eyes dark with lust, as he loosely holds his fingers out to spot. He knows now that Buck can take it. Buck lets his eyes dart obviously to Eddie’s erection, his cock pressing against the fabric, and he feels _parched_ at the thought of _tasting_ him.

The director motions for them to switch out, and now Eddie takes the bench. Buck stands over him, letting his fingers drift over his own cock through his clothes. Eddie’s lips open in a pout, and Buck watches as his Adam’s apple shifts down his throat in a deep swallow. He lifts the bar, but his eyes never leave where Buck’s fingers are drifting above his erection. When he drops in back into place, the sound echoes.

“That’s good guys. You ready for the shower?” the director says, and Buck wonders how it isn’t obvious that they may not even make it to the shower.

He watches as the crew moves in what feels like slow-motion toward the gym’s dedicated changing room. Eddie stands, and Buck is surprised when his forefinger dips into the front of Buck’s waistband, pulling him forward and into a kiss. He pushes his tongue against Buck’s lips, asking for permission, and then Buck gives it to him, opening his mouth to let Eddie explore.

He’s out of breath, and the fabric is rough against his erection as he grows even harder for what is coming. What Eddie has _promised_ him. Eddie pulls away, and mutters to himself, “…for the scene.”

He’s not the only one holding himself back, Buck realizes for the first time, and he stumbles toward the next set. They push through the film crew, and then they’re standing in the open space in front of the shower.

“Buck, we’re going to have you get in first. Start washing yourself, and then Eddie will join you. We’re gonna start with a kiss and see where the mood takes us,” the director says, and he’s quickly becoming one of Buck’s favorites.

Eddie stands behind the camera, and Buck watches him from the corner of his eye as he strips, his hands running over his chest in the mirror before he kicks his clothes out of frame and steps into the shower. It’s wide and tiled, like it was made exactly for this purpose, and Buck turns under the showerhead, waiting. He faces the wall, knowing that the voyeurs want Eddie to sneak up on him, but he can tell that he is coming toward him.

“Buck, turn,” someone says off camera, and he turns in time to see Eddie step into the shower with him. He acts like he’s stunned, and then Eddie is kissing him, trying to finish what had been interrupted before. Eddie’s arms constrict around him, their chests pressed against each other, flush. Water is running down his face, and he can’t breathe with Eddie’s tongue pressed against his, but it’s a sacrifice he’s more than willing to make.

He gasps for air, and then Eddie is sucking on his lower lip, his fingers digging into Buck’s sides, traveling down toward his hips. Buck drags Eddie against him by his ass, kneading into his hard glutes as he feels their erections sweeping against one another.

Then before he knows to go further, Eddie is crawling down his body, kissing down his sternum and across his abs, before he settles on his knees in front of Buck. Buck wonders how he knows that Buck had been dreaming of this _exact_ scenario just the night before.

Eddie’s hair is wet now, falling into his face, and Buck combs it back with his fingers as Eddie takes him in hand. His mouth drops open as the head of his cock slips into Eddie’s mouth, and it’s warm, and wet, and _perfect_. He tries to still his hips, doesn’t want to rush things, but his fingers are tugging at Eddie’s scalp and he’s bobbing deeper with each thrust.

He makes the mistake of looking down, watching as his cock disappears into Eddie’s mouth, and then Eddie just looks at him, his eyes wet and _wanting_ , and Buck has to look away. He needs to think of anything else to stay grounded, tries to imagine that it’s someone else sucking on him, licking up the length of his cock, but Eddie is _too good_.

He reaches down, steadying himself against the wall with his free hand, and gives in, dragging Eddie’s head down on his cock. Immediately he remembers his promise to be gentle, and looks down apologetically, but Eddie is watching him, encouraging him.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he gasps, and Eddie must know what he means, because he pulls off with a chuckle. He spits on Buck’s cock and continues to stroke at him fondly, holding his eyes as he catches his breath.

They stay like that, too long it would seem, because the director clears his throat and asks carefully, “Uh, bedroom?”

They continue to film, and Buck helps Eddie stand, pulling him into another kiss, this time with just his fingers pressed to Eddie’s jaw, and he tastes _himself_ on Eddie’s lips. They wrestle their way out of the shower, far enough that the transition to the bedroom is clean, and then the director calls cut.

Buck follows Eddie upstairs to the bedroom, and somebody has posted numbers on each door so that nobody is interrupted. Parts of the crew have gotten ahead of them, and Eddie steps first into the space, which is full of light and a king-size platform bed. Buck watches him, and sees the apprehension slip into his expression.

Buck stalls in the doorway, and the producer comes up short behind him. He seems to sense that there’s something wrong.

“What is it?” he asks, and he seems more concerned than impatient thankfully. Buck turns to face him, and without giving an explanation to Eddie, puts his foot down.

“Eddie hasn’t been penetrated before,” he says, quietly so he doesn’t embarrass Eddie a few steps away. “I don’t think you’re trying to get the sort of film that gets that on camera. Can I have fifteen minutes with him?”

The producer thinks on it, then shrugs, “I mean as long as it’s not me right. Everybody, get some coffee. Fifteen minutes.”

He pulls aside a production assistant and asks for lube and a plug, then provides Eddie the explanation he is obviously searching for.

“You’ve never done this before. We’re going to stretch you,” he answers simply, and Eddie looks a little more relieved than he had previously. “Lie on the bed on your hands and knees. Try to relax.”

The production assistant hands him what he asked for, then hesitates, so Buck shoos him, “Thank you. Now go on.”

He settles in on his knees at the foot of the bed, and Eddie scoots to the end of the mattress, his knees balanced on the edge. Buck sets the supplies next to him, and gently probes at the fissure between Eddie’s thighs, “Be honest with me, have you ever had anything up there?”

“Other than a rogue finger?” Eddie asks, and Buck snorts. “No, nothing.”

“Then I feel the need to remind you that you are _not_ shitting,” Eddie looks at him critically over his shoulder, but Buck shakes his head. “Just you wait.”

He starts gently, pouring lube onto the base of Eddie’s spine and saturating his fingers with it. He can’t help himself, and he presses gentles kisses to the curve of Eddie’s ass as he presses a finger against his entrance.

“Okay, breathe deep,” he directs, and then he is pressing inside him. Eddie stiffens, and Buck knows that it’s a feeling that can’t be described. He lets him tense up, then runs his fingers along Eddie’s spine until he relaxes again. “Another?”

Eddie nods into the mattress, so he does as Eddie directs, pressing another finger inside. He runs the thumb of his other hand over Eddie’s hip, trying to soothe him.

“Keep going,” Eddie says, knowing that their time is valuable, and so Buck adds another finger, then begins to spread them, flexing them inside to stretch him out. Eddie groans, and Buck isn’t sure if that is a positive sign or not.

“One more?” he asks carefully, and then follows through. He wants so much to be gentle, but he knows how much further Eddie will be pushed when he is _inside_ him, and he wants him to be ready.

“Okay, bud,” he says, withdrawing his fingers. “So, I’m going to put the plug in, and we’re going to leave it in until the scene starts. Hopefully, that will make it easier on you.”

Cautiously, he presses the pad of this thumb to Eddie’s entrance, then on impulse he replaces it with his tongue, and Eddie shivers. He knows their time is short, knows they have to do this now, but he is so _ready_ to eat out Eddie’s ass that his cock is throbbing.

He rubs the lube into the silicone toy, tells Eddie to take another deep breath, then he is pushing the toy slowly into him, until the flared base is flat against him.

“You okay?” he asks, and he can see the discomfort in the way Eddie picks himself up, but his confidence has returned.

“Thanks for that,” he nods, then pulls Buck toward him in an affectionate kiss. “You’re good to me, you know?”

Buck feels a chill go through his body, and it is so _soft_ that he doesn’t know what to do, so he panics, reaching around Eddie’s waist to probe a finger against the base of the toy. The hiccup of sensation in Eddie’s chest breaks the tension.

The producer returns with his cup of coffee, the director with him, and he makes sure to look directly at Eddie when he asks if he’s ready. Eddie nods, and asks, “So where do we start?”

“Do you mind if I eat his ass?”

Buck looks around to find the speaker, before realizing that it was _him_. _Shit_. Eddie is smiling wickedly.

“Uh, no?” the director says, looking quizzically at them before gesturing to get on with it, “Action, go on!”

Buck gathers Eddie in his arms from behind, and Eddie lifts his head so that Buck can suck at his pulse point. Buck’s fingers drift along the median of Eddie’s hard abs, then pushes him forward with his knees until they are standing at the edge of the bed. Deftly, he trails his finger down Eddie’s spine, then against the butt plug. He bites down on Eddie’s shoulder to obscure his gasp as he pulls it out, then drops it on the floor and kicks it to get it out of the shot.

He bends Eddie over and falls to his knees. He had resisted when he was preparing him, but Eddie’s ass is magnificent, and he wants his hands on it. He grips hard, and Eddie bucks up against him. He’s red from the plug, but he’s also _ready_.

Buck feels the urgency as he centers himself between Eddie’s legs, before burying himself in Eddie’s asshole. Eddie cries out, the bedsheets gathered in his hands, but Buck is _hungry_ for him. He’s licking with just the tip of his tongue, but then he _tastes_ him, and he presses harder, his tongue pushing past the tight ring of muscle until he is inside.

Eddie is squirming, and Buck knows that he isn’t doing so intentionally, so he uses his hands, spread against Eddie’s hips, to hold him down. This has Eddie bucking up into him, pushing him in deeper. Buck wants so badly to _touch_ himself, but he also wants to save himself until he is _inside_ Eddie.

“Please Buck,” Eddie pleads, and his body curves from the point where they meet, “Please _fuck me_.”

Buck stands and flips him over onto his stomach, amazed to see how _hard_ Eddie is for him. His hands are still tangled in the sheets, and his eyes are dark and desperate. He takes the lube and drips it down the v of his hips as Eddie watches him, then strokes himself until he is fully lubricated. He steps forward, and Eddie’s legs fall wide, inviting him in.

He wants this, wants to see in Eddie’s eyes the moment he slips inside, and Eddie swallows hard as Buck presses his thumbs to his hipbone, leaving soothing circles as he lines himself up. Then Buck’s eyes find his, bearing down, and he pushes forward slowly. Eddie holds his eyes as long as he can, before he throws his head back, his spine arching into where he and Buck are joined.

He tries to give him a moment to adjust, but the cameras are still rolling and his hips are desperate to _move_. Tentatively, he thrusts, and Eddie seems to encourage him, rolling his hips into the movement, grabbing his own thighs to spread them and allow Buck better access.

Buck falls forward, bucking into Eddie until he is pushed further onto the bed. Eddie is crawling with him, still joined, and Buck sweeps down, rippling their abs against one another, as he drags Eddie into a kiss. He buries his fingers in Eddie’s hair as he buries himself inside, and he stills his body, isolating his hips as they thrust forward. Eddie is holding his eyes and panting, so _open_ that Buck can barely stand it.

A camera comes into his peripheral, and he realizes that for a moment he had forgotten that they weren’t alone. Eddie’s hand drags his chin back to direct his focus, and he smirks like he wants to say something, but instead his mouth falls open and his neck goes slack, his head falling back against the mattress. Buck nuzzles at the hollow of his throat before licking up to the base of his jaw.

“Your ass is amazing, baby,” he says, and he means it, sinking into Eddie’s ass and feeling _at home_. “You’re so _tight_.”

Eddie bites his lip in response, shifting so he can hold Buck’s hips, fucking against him. Buck lifts up, dragging his fingertips down Eddie’s chest to his cock, but he doesn’t take him in hand. Instead he probes at his slit with the pad of his thumb and listens to Eddie’s sounds as his frustration mounts.

“You guys should change positions,” the director says, but there’s a sense of wonder there. Buck knows that, in this case, _they_ are in charge of the way the scene is progressing, and everyone else is just a spectator.

“What to you want to do?” Eddie asks, and he’s so _generous_ that Buck finds himself leaning down again to press a gentle kiss to his lips, then to the line of his jaw.

Buck withdraws, eliciting a shallow gasp from Eddie as he is left wanting, and makes room for the shift, “I want you on your stomach, and try to relax.”

Eddie rolls over as directed, and Buck straddles the backs of his thighs. The idea had occurred to him while he’d been eating him out, but even he was surprised that Eddie was allowing him the initiative to do it. He finds the discarded lube and pours it over Eddie’s ass, working it into his muscles and then into the chasm between his glutes, running a slick finger up his perineum. He replaces his finger with his cock, slicked up and slipping between Eddie’s ass cheeks.

He presses his cheeks together, getting off on the friction as he slides between them, and Eddie is making surprised sounds of pleasure. Buck steadies himself with a hand at the base of Eddie’s spine, and then he is thrusting, not into him but into the cleft of his ass, and it feels _filthy_ , using him like this, but it also feels _incredible_.

“Stop being such a god damn tease,” Eddie groans, and Buck takes his challenge, slipping inside him again, then snapping his hips, hard, until the sounds of skin slapping skin fills the room. He grips onto Eddie’s hips, his fingers leaving marks against Eddie’s skin, and continues driving forward as Eddie swears into the bedspread.

Buck’s hips stall against Eddie’s ass, realizing what he needs. He bends down, pressing his chest flush to Eddie’s back, then murmurs in his ear, “I want to touch you. Can I?”

He can’t reach Eddie’s cock in this position, so he pulls out gently, kissing Eddie’s shoulder as he crawls off of him. Eddie sits up on his knees and waits for Buck to take decisive action. Buck thinks for a moment, and then sits on the edge of the bed.

Dragging Eddie toward him by the hand, he directs him to straddle him, and then finds his lips, pressing his tongue and his cock into him simultaneously. With one hand spread on his ass, Buck starts a rhythm, and Eddie’s thighs take some of the force of their cadence so Buck can reach between them, stroking him in time with each thrust.

Their bodies create one fluid movement, and Buck is cresting, burying himself in Eddie, tucking his face into his neck to mouth at his neck. Eddie’s arms are wrapped around his shoulders, taking over the brunt of the work as he rides him, and Buck is so _close_ he can barely hold himself up.

Eddie leans forward to bite his earlobe, whispering only to him, “Come inside me Buck. It’ll look so good with your cum dripping out of my ass.”

Buck grabs hard onto his hips, and then he rolls his hips deep and he’s coming. His nerves are blown, a buzz pinging from his fingertips to his toes, and he continues to roll his hips into Eddie, emptying himself. He grabs onto Eddie’s ass, spreading him, as Eddie bears down, his own cum running out of Eddie’s ass and down the length of his dick.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he screams, and it’s _primal_ , his immediate need to have Eddie’s cock _choking_ him, so he falls back onto the bed, dragging Eddie with him, and flips them over so he’s on top now. Eddie looks surprised, unfinished, but Buck begins to crawl down his body, leaving hot kisses over his skin, and then he is sucking him _deep_.

Eddie keens, dragging him in by his hair, and Buck is swallowing deep, suppressing his gag reflex and filling his mouth with Eddie’s thickness. When he lifts off, Eddie looks blissful, and he knows that his mouth is wet and suck-swollen, and Eddie watches him, guiding him back down. He forces his mouth to the hilt, and Buck is choking, his eyes tearing up, but he’s in fucking _paradise_ as Eddie comes down his throat. He wants to swallow it, to taste him in his throat, salty and sweet.

But at the last moment, he remembers they’re filming a scene, and he pulls off, slowly dragging Eddie’s cum out of his mouth along the length of his cock, and letting it dribble onto his bottom lip, before sucking it back in and swallowing.

He crawls back up Eddie’s body, and kisses him, hoping that Eddie doesn’t mind that he can taste _himself_ on Buck’s lips. The director calls cut, and they can hear the crew moving, shifting to another location, but Eddie’s hands are in his hair and his tongue is pressing into his mouth.

“You were so good for me,” Buck praises, and he feels Eddie’s teeth smile into the kiss. “I hope it wasn’t too hard for you.”

“Just hard enough, actually,” Eddie answers, dragging his fingertips lightly up Buck’s abdomen from his cock to his throat, and then kisses him again. “But, shit, I’ve worked up an appetite. How do you do this all the time, the fasting and the cleansing?”

“It helps that I enjoy it,” Buck teases, and he finally steadies himself on his knees before scooting off the bed. The crew is mostly gone, but somebody has left them robes so they don’t have to wander nude through the house. “I mean we’re all the way out in Ventura. Want to go get something to eat with me?”

Immediately, he sees that Eddie is overthinking his offer, and he wonders if he’s gone into a full gay panic, so he clarifies, “Dinner, not a date. I’m starving. Besides, I should buy you a drink to celebrate your first dicking.”

Eddie rolls his eyes, pulling on his own robe, then teases him, “You had me at free drinks.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the NSFW Buddie Discord for helping me figure out dick width, length, and cut. What a strange place to be.


End file.
